Epsilon Program Members
This page is made up of character pages who are active members of the Epsilon Cult. Marvin Trill Marvin Trill'' ''is a conspiracy theorist and radio personality who hosted the call-in Area 53 Radio Show on WCTR in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. He reveals his beliefs when he receives a call during an Episode of his show from an Epsilonist in Blueberry Acres who greets him with the popular Epsilon salutation, Kifflom. He remarks "I couldn’t have said it better myself. Krant!". After the caller rambles on, he also adds "...you and I have a lot in common." Jezz Torrent Jezz Torrent is a character in the Grand Theft Auto Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website and is the singer of Love Fist. Not much is said about Jezz on the website only that he must have been a drug addict. His testimony is "The Epsilon Tract helped me give up smack." Jonas Ackerman Jonas Ackerman is a character from the Grand Theft Auto Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website. According to the website, Jonas Ackerman resides in Blueberry, San Andreas; and turned to the Epsilon Program to help him in his life. Ackerman had a well paid job and a family, which he abandoned to join the Epsilon Program. He states "Kifflom changed my life. I used to have a well paid job, a family and good prospects. Now, I've given that up to find real meaning in wearing light blue and proclaiming my real religion. Kifflom!" Jeremy Smith Jeremy Smith is a character from the Grand Theft Auto Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website. Jeremy Smith resides in San Fierro and according to the website, he had Inversion Therapy before he turned to the Epsilon Program. His testimony says that he also did something to his mother and that now he turned to the Program, she can sleep easier. Radio Host Lazlow Jones made reference to this on his WCTR Talk Show. He states "Much better than Inversion Therapy. My mother sleeps much easier now that I've joined the fellowship. Kifflom!" Brian Van Ginsberg Brian Van Ginsberg is a character from the'' Grand Theft Auto'' Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website. Brian lives in Carcer City (the setting for Manhunt, Rockstar Games' other game,) and he turned to the Program to help him with his problems. He states "Religion never worked for me, until now!" Jane Pole Jane Pole is a character from the Grand Theft Auto Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website. Jane lives in Ohio and turned to the Program to help her. She states that "I was lost. Luckily, I now go to regular meetings of a Cult group and give them lots of money, so everything is okay." Mary Fortune Mary Fortune is a character from the Grand Theft Auto Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website. Mary lives in Liberty City and turned to the Program to help her. According to her testimony, it appears Mary became a prostitute after joining the Program. She states "At first, I was nervous about giving up my identity and sleeping with all those men, but I really enjoy it now." Morgan August Morgan August is a character from the Grand Theft Auto Series who is mentioned on the Epsilon Program website. Morgan resides in Los Santos, San Andreas and turned to the Program to help him. He states that "Cris Formage is a genius. It's religion without homework!" Maccer Maccer never says or mentions the Cult or its tracts in any way, but it is stated on the Rockstar Games' site http://www.maccer.net/ that he converted to Epsilonism some time during or after the events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Other Members *Dwayne Thorn *Ravenvamp11 Suspected Members *Big Smoke *Ken Rosenberg *Madd Dogg Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Proven Myths Category:People Category:Epsilon Program Category:Cults Category:Myth Characters Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City